


Flight

by Demonia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Dick Grayson/Jason Todd (and Tim Drake), Darksiders inspired, M/M, Main pairing Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Plot With Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slight Sexual Torture, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonia/pseuds/Demonia
Summary: Ever since the fall of heaven, angels had been hunted. Because of the difference in opinion and the hostility the war between humans and angels was a given. It left both sides devastated while the demons watched and waited for the right moment to strike.Jason is one of the remaining angels but he’s not like others. He fell from both heaven and hell, he’s an enemy to all sides and a friend to none. Somehow Jason ended up taking care of two very special children. As if he didn’t have enough problems without them – getting chased by his younger brother being one of them.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly apocalyptic setting inspired by Darksiders but remember that one time Joker turned Tim into Joker Jr. - yeah so kinda also based on that. Enjoy and don’t forget to skip the weird sexual torture/rape part if you’re not into that. 
> 
> Slight background information before reading:  
> \- angels are not actually related to each other so they just call each other brother/sister. Meaning, no incest in this story.  
> \- Hellhounds are not actually ‘hounds’ but can shape shift into a humanoid demon. Meaning, no bestiality in this story.  
> \- The rape/non-con tag is not between Tim/Jason or Dick/Jason.

The smell of forest and wet leaves takes over his senses and a twig snaps against his face painfully. This sequence usually meant he was headed in the right direction. It was so familiar that it made Jason angry. What had his life become?

His daily routine had always been about survival but it was always a bang with him. He was to be feared and he loved showing that but lately he had two more lives to worry about. It was suddenly so much tougher and he often considered just dropping the ungrateful, potty-mouthed brat but then he would still have Cassandra to worry about.

Speeding up his step through the botanical garden, really it was just nature taking over where humans had left, he viciously cut through the vines and branches with his machete.

Flying had been dangerous ever since the war activities had increased during the last few months and the humans started patrolling the skies with their war planes.

They had been laying low for months now, their hide out being a greenhouse in a botanical garden located somewhere in the godforsaken part (pun not intended) of America. The temperatures had been dropping and Jason thought it would start freezing soon so he had headed out for supplies. He tried to find a warmer place to stay in for the kids but it was nearly impossible to get far by foot.

He had been trying to get the electricity running in the greenhouse but after realizing that it could be dangerous to get the greenhouse active he decided to look around first. He had found a building, obviously overgrown by vegetation in the 50 years that had passed, that piqued his interest.

Looking around the building proved useful, it had probably belonged to the ranger of the surrounding forest and most of the things inside were intact. It wasn’t much but they could spend the winter there.

The warmth or the cold didn’t really affect Jason as he was an angel. He didn’t get sick like humans and couldn’t die from freezing. When he thought about it, humans were so weak. The problem was that Cassandra was half human, if Jason didn’t find her a suitable place to spend the winter in, she would die. She was already weak as it was. The same could be said about Damian. The brat was half demon and his angel blood wasn’t strong enough to make him unaffected by the cold. He had a very real situation at hand and had to move the kids as soon as possible.

He finally reached the greenhouse. It was nearly impossible to find if you didn’t know where to look because of how overgrown it was.

Putting away his machete he opened the door just to be met with a very unhappy eight year old half-bred that lunged at him the moment he stepped into the building.

“Damian!” Jason exclaimed unhappily, trying to stay upright as the child tried to get him to lose his balance by attaching himself to the angel’s torso like a boa.

“You promised you’d be back by Saturday! You liar! You useless goose!” The half demon screamed as he pulled at Jason’s hair and stomped the bigger man in the chest.

Jason sighed in annoyance, barely catching the small fist aiming to punch him in the nose. If Damian had a hysteric fit like this that could only mean one thing, he had been scared but his pride, courtesy of his parents, never let him voice this fact. The aggression was some sort of unhealthy coping mechanism for the kid and Jason was not the greatest role model to change this attitude.

He carefully grabbed the small child by the neck avoiding the small black wings that were flapping furiously. He tried to look the kid in the eyes but Damian refused to look at him and fought back against the grip like a hissing cat.

“Damian. Damian, look at me.” Jason said as calmly as he could.

It didn’t seem to work as Damian didn’t stop struggling and didn’t look at him. “Damian. Look. At. Me.” He punctured each word lowly and dangerously, slightly strengthening his grip.

This seemed to do the trick as the child stopped struggling and slowly but defiantly looked the man in the eyes.

Jason was horrified when he had noticed the first time that Damian only seemed to listen to him when he showed his superiority. He didn’t want to imagine how Talia had brought him up. Jason had tried to change the attitude but he had a rough time, Damian was not used to kindness or mutual respect and trust. He was inherently hostile to everything and everyone and was quick to act. He only listened to Talia and Jason had been having a very hard time the last couple of years because of this but it had definitely been getting better.

“Good. Now let’s both calm down and talk about it.” The child huffed but didn’t break eye contact. “I know you’re old enough to listen to me and to understand what I’m saying.” He continued.

The chosen wording seemed to do the trick, Damian puffed out his chest in pride and looked at Jason with interest as he crossed his arms over his small chest. It was as if the child was portraying that Jason was a peasant and that he could speak in front of his king.

Jason rolled his eyes before speaking, “I ran into some trouble and had to make sure nobody followed me. It took longer than I wanted and I had to travel by foot but I’m sure you understand how important it is to do things carefully and to _not_ attract attention.”

Damian seemed to think about it for a second, his face went from a scowling defensive little shit to the actual child that he was. He looked scared and lost, big worried green eyes darting to the door behind Jason and then back to Jason’s face, scanning the older man for any injuries. His black wings went from spread-out to defensively tucked away close to his body.

“But the good news is that I have found a spot for us to stay and some supplies. It’s not ideal but we’ll be safe and warm this winter.” Jason said as he lowered Damian back to the ground carefully.

The little demon easily regained his footing and looked at the ground. Jason could tell that something was bothering him but the child remained quiet. Jason sighed again and crouched down to be on eyelevel with the child.

“I’m sorry buddy for making you worry. I’ll try not to leave you and Cassandra alone again.” He said as he patted the kid on his soft mop of black hair.

Damian, of course, wouldn’t take that and slapped his hand away. “Don’t patronize me, Todd! I’m not a child anymore and I didn’t worry about you for one bit! I can handle myself just fine!” He bit out childishly as he twirled on his heels and stomped away with a blush on his face. “Cassandra was the one that was-“ the child’s voice broke as he mentioned his half-sister and he looked back at Jason with the most pained expression Jason had ever seen him make.

“I- While you were gone it became worse. I-I don’t think she’s going to make it.” He whispered, while averting his eyes. “I didn’t know what to do.”

Jason’s eyes widened and he stood up instantly. He ran towards the small corner of the greenhouse that they had made for Cassandra. What he saw in that corner had him feel so many emotions but the most prominent one was _guilt_. He felt guilty towards Cassandra, hell, he felt guilty towards Damian for leaving him alone.

There on the makeshift matrass was a small body covered by a thick blanket from head to toe. If Jason didn’t know any better he would have thought she was dead but he could feel that she was still alive.

He moved the blanket to see the damage done to the four year old.

Jason couldn’t see much because of the clothing that Cassandra was wearing but what he could see had him cuss. Her body couldn’t handle the angelic power that she possessed. They had found out the hard way a few months ago but usually that wasn’t a problem and Jason had hoped that she would wake up and grow out of it. He had been wrong, her whole body was now covered with glowing white marks and her hair was turning white. It was a normal occurrence for angel children and because of this Jason hadn’t been worried but it wasn’t like there had never been cases where it hadn’t gone terribly wrong.

Like this time.

He had been gone for only four days. She hadn’t looked this bad when he left but now she looked like a ghost and if Jason didn’t do something soon he knew she wouldn’t make it.

She needed a healer and quick.

He turned back to look at Damian who had followed him. The older child was biting his lip so hard to stop himself from crying that he had broken his lip. He looked so small and vulnerable, the only time Jason had seen him like this was when he had found out Talia wouldn’t come back.

“Damian…” Jason started as he tucked Cassandra in.

“I don’t need your pity, Todd.” Damian tried to say but it sounded broken because his voice wouldn’t cooperate and he refused to look at Jason.

“Jesus Christ, kid, would it hurt to be honest for one damn time? Nobody here is going to judge you, you can scream, you can cry, hell you can come at me if that’s what you want but _never_ bottle it up. Don’t do that. You’ll regret it someday.” _Like I did,_ is what Jason wanted to add but this wasn’t about him it was about Damian. The boy looked at him in surprise, his eyes darting from side to side as he tried to understand what was happening.

It wasn’t the first time Jason had seen Damian cry. Damian never cried because he was in pain, he always cried for someone else. He was a savage little shit but deep inside Jason knew that Damian was a good kid. Damian loved animals and treated Cassandra like she was a princess. He was patient when he wanted to be and he was very talented at different things like drawing, cooking and sadly killing.

(And every time Damian allowed Cassandra to crawl into his bed or hold his hand because she was scared was something that Jason didn’t mention.)

Damian was a silent crier and Jason could barely make out what he was saying as he sobbed and rubbed at his eyes furiously. “You left us here, telling me you would come back the next day and to not go outside but t-then you didn’t and I was so scared a-and lost and I didn’t know what to do because she- she started glowing and crying out in pain. She was in so much pain and I couldn’t do anything to help her. I could only watch and then you didn’t come back again the next day and then I thought something happened to you or that you had left us. I was both worried and angry at you, Todd, but I also believed in you.” The child ranted and cried.

It was somehow endearing that Damian had been worried for him but he also felt bad about what had happened. He shouldn’t have left them.

Before Damian could react Jason had pulled him into a tight hug. Damian was shocked for a moment but once he realized what was happening he clung to Jason and started sobbing again. “I-I’m so glad you’re back, Jason. Please don’t leave us again.” He said almost inaudibly.

“I’m sorry, Damian, it was a bad idea and I won’t do it again unless necessary.” Jason said as he gently patted the child on the back. “See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” He said and smiled when Damian told him to go die in a ditch as a response.

He knew that he still had a situation at hand. He wouldn’t be like his guardians had been, everyone always hid things from him and lied to him but he would be honest to Damian. He needed to resolve this situation as quick as possible otherwise Cassandra would really die.

He gave Damian a few minutes to gather himself before dropping the bomb.

He released the child and looked at him seriously. “We have to talk about Cassandra. She needs a healer-“ Jason noticed how Damian wanted to say something but he beat him to it. “I can’t heal her, Damian. This isn’t a wound, this is her angelic soul tearing her human body to pieces. I can’t do anything about this, normally the body adjusts and I had thought it would but in her case it ended up being the worst case scenario.” He hesitated for a moment before continuing. “I know someone who can help us and damn, it is risky but we don’t really have a choice if we want to help her.”

Damian looked to the ground as he took in the information and with newfound determination looked back at Jason. “We have to take the risk then. I’m not letting my _sister_ die.”

Damian had never called Cassandra his sister before and this fact made Jason beam up. “That’s the spirit buddy, listen carefully to what we’re going to do.”

 

* * *

 

They had left the same day after having gathered the necessities for their trip. They had to be quick and what was quicker than flying? It was a risk but they were going to take it. They would fly at night.

Jason cradled Cassandra in his arms, his large crimson wings spread out behind him. It had been a while since he had summoned his wings and the feeling was refreshing and empowering. He noticed how Damian looked at his wings in awe and smiled at the child.

“Don’t worry kid, someday yours will be just a grandiose as mine, who knows maybe even bigger.” He teased as he walked towards an opening in the forest.

“Shut up, Todd. I don’t ever want to have such flashy feathers as you.” The kid retorted with a smirk as he followed Jason and spread his smaller black wings out as if to prove a point.

Jason snorted before flapping his powerful wings a few times and taking flight easily. It took a while but Damian quickly caught up to him. Of course, Jason had to fly a bit slower but Damian was damn quick for someone his size so he wasn’t worried about Damian falling behind.

They needed to get to Canada, that’s where the peace army had been stationed for years. They helped anyone in need and protected the weak. The fractions tended to leave the peace army alone as long as they didn’t intervene in the larger business. That meant that Jason coming there would put the army at risk. He didn’t really care but he needed them to heal Cassandra so he would probably have to offer something in return. Protection seemed to be the best at this point.

The flight wasn’t without problems sadly but Damian was a great asset to have. He dealt with the issues quickly and efficiently, just as Talia had taught him. Jason didn’t even have to intervene. He was proud of the kid but also a bit worried. Damian was so young, if he was already this strong what would become of him later? He was the only half-angel half-demon to have ever existed. No wonder Talia hadn’t trusted anyone else with her kid, Jason was the best option as he didn’t belong to any side either. That and he owed Talia big time.

Other than that the flight was relatively quick. He could tell that Damian was tired though and he could feel Cassandra shivering through the blankets. He really hoped this would work out.

They landed a distance away from the city, no need to seem hostile, they would go through the control like everyone else. Jason retracted his wings easily and pulled the red beanie further down his head and the scarf further up. Damian pulled up his hoodie and made his wings as small as possible, hiding them beneath his cape. He couldn’t retract them like Jason, almost nobody could.

Reluctantly Damian held out his hand for Jason to take and together they walked towards the control post. They had to appear as a human with two angel children that lost their parents, one of the children being sick and needing help. It would work as long as nobody recognized Jason. It wasn’t likeable but it _could_ happen.

There were a few people in front of them that had to pass through the control first but the soldiers at the gate worked fast.

When they finally reached their soldier, a middle-aged woman who appeared to be of mixed blood, he could feel Damian squeezing his hand, he squeezed back to reassure that everything was going to be alright.

“Welcome to Toronto, we, the peace army greet you with open arms but ask you to provide us with the reason for your visit and to hand any weaponry to us. You can get them back once you leave the city.” The woman said with a big heart-warming smile as she noticed that Jason had two children with him. Children always seemed to do the trick. Too bad the woman didn’t know one of them was a killing machine and the other one a ticking time bomb.

“Sergeant we are in dire need of your best healers.” Jason said as he let go of Damian’s hand and carefully unwrapped the blanket from Cassandra to show the woman what they were dealing with. “This angel child will die if you don’t help her.” He continued as he covered Cassandra again when she started shivering.

“Poor child.” The woman said with the face and voice of a mother. “Quickly, follow me.”

Jason had expected it to be easy but not this easy to get into the city. The encounter with the healer would be tougher, especially since he knew who it was and she knew who he was. Now the real game would start.

The woman drove them through the city in a car, something Jason hadn’t seen or used in years. Toronto wasn’t the way he remembered it, a lot of buildings seemed to be abandoned and the parks had been turned into greeneries or farms where the citizen grew their own food. It looked apocalyptic but not as bad as Manhattan or Tokyo. Here you could still tell that people lived and upheld the state of the city.

When the car finally stopped Jason realized that they had arrived at the hospital. It was deep in the night but somehow he wasn’t surprised that they would be able to find Leslie Thompkins in the hospital, working like always. Leslie was one of the oldest angels to be alive, she was even older than Bruce but Jason didn’t know how old exactly she was. It’s not that he dreaded meeting her, he knew she would do everything in her power to help Cassandra, he just knew how their meeting would go down and it wasn’t pretty.

The woman tried to get Damian to come with her, to tuck him in she said but Jason politely refused her before Damian decided to scratch out her eyes and ruin everything. She left after some persuasion that Damian would be fine and she called a nurse over to put them in a private room.

Once they got into the room Jason noticed the couch and the two hospital beds. Damian immediately disappeared into the bathroom while the nurse instructed Jason to put down Cassandra on the bed. The nurse undressed the child and put her into a hospital gown while they waited for Leslie.

It wasn’t an awful long wait but the fact that the nurse looked at him strangely and then shifted her worried gaze to Cassandra made him a bit conscious of the situation. He really didn’t want to talk about it but he didn’t want to seem suspicious to the nurse either. The fact that Cassandra looked _really_ bad wasn’t helping in this situation. She looked so small, Jason felt a pang in his chest at the idea of his little baby girl never waking up again. He didn’t want to think about how Damian would take it.

When Leslie finally came he finally dared to breathe again. The angel looked the same as she had many years ago but Jason immediately noticed the fact that she had no wings. He knew what had happened and he didn’t want to think about it, the same had happened to him so many years ago after all.

“Oh no, this is really bad.” Leslie said as she immediately headed for Cassandra’s unmoving form on the hospital bed. She checked the child all over with a frown. “Stephanie, quickly prepare room 4 for operations and get me Violet and Manna. We have a very dangerous case of angelic energy here so I need them to come here now.”

The blonde nurse nodded and hurried away without ado. Leslie chanted some spells that covered Cassandra in a white cloud and left the room to retrieve some potions after which she came back. She poured one of the potions into the IV that the nurse had attached to Cassandra and poured the other all over Cassandra. The white cloud turned pink because of the potion.

Jason was happy to notice that the white light emitting from Cassandra seemed to slowly but surely die down. He could guess what Leslie was doing, she was healing the body but the operation would be the tough part, they were going to let out the excess energy somehow.

Jason gulped when he noticed that Leslie had turned her attention to him and was glaring at him. She didn’t say anything until Jason removed his beanie and pulled his scarf down to reveal his features.

“I knew it was you the moment I walked into this room.” Leslie said with a tired sigh. “Jason, we can’t have you here, you’re a threat to my people. If someone finds out you’re here-“ She paused but Jason knew what she was going to say, “all of us will be in danger. You have to leave.”

“Leslie, I know and trust me when I say this was my last resort. This isn’t even for me, you know I would have never stepped foot in here if not for her.” Jason said as he pointed at Cassandra.

Leslie rubbed her face tiredly. “I don’t remember you being the caring type. Who is she?”

“Her name is Cassandra, she’s a half-bred, a Nephilim.” He didn’t add the fact that she was Bruce’s child. He didn’t want Leslie to have a heart attack (yet).

“Jason! You can’t be serious! Why are you taking care of her? You of all people shouldn’t be in the possession of a child, especially a half-angel. Where are her parents?” Leslie asked angrily.

“Beats me, doc, but would you rather I had left her to die? Or perhaps let her get taken by humans or the demons so they could brainwash her into a perfect little soldier? Or maybe angels would have treated her as one of them? I think fucking not.” He bit out.

He knew this would happen but that didn’t make it any easier.

The doctor took a very long and deep breath to calm down. “No, that wouldn’t have been good for this child. You’re right but that doesn’t change the fact you can’t take care of her either. You can protect yourself Jason but can you protect her too?”

The question hurt more than Jason liked. He had considered bringing Damian and Cassandra to the peace army multiple times. It would be the best for them to grow up in a functioning society, with people that could teach them so much more than Jason could. As long as nobody found out about who they were, especially about Damian’s mixed blood, they would have been fine. If he had told Leslie personally she would have done everything in her power to keep them both safe but he hadn’t.

To date he still didn’t know why not. Being with him was one of the most dangerous spots for these children to be and he knew that all along.

Leslie seemed to read into his inner turmoil and when he met the woman’s eyes he could see nothing but acceptance and kindness. That was a first.

“Jason, you’ve changed.” She said after a while of looking at him. “We can discuss this matter later. That will give you some more time to think about it and me some time to help the little miss get better.”

“Thanks, doc.” Jason said with a crooked smile.

Before Leslie left the room with the hospital bed on which Cassandra was lying she turned to the opened bathroom door with a frown on her face. Damian was starring right at her with his unnerving green eyes. She then turned to look at Jason. “Please tell me you aren’t collecting them like someone we both know.”

Jason snorted. “This is her brother. I promise there aren’t any more.”

“Doctor, is she going to be alright?” Damian asked with a pointed look. Jason could tell that he didn’t trust Leslie. He probably heard the discussion between the two. No matter how much Damian acted like he didn’t like Jason deep in his heart he respected and loved the man like an older brother.

“Oh darling, don’t you worry, your sister will be healthy and smiling before you know it.” Leslie said reassuringly. “You should get some sleep. Take the other bed, the adult can sleep on the couch.”

Jason knew the jab was meant for him. He was the ‘adult’ after all. It wasn’t like he had planned to sleep on the bed, the couch was more than enough for him. With one last look the doctor left the room. Jason only then noticed how Stephanie had been waiting outside the room. He wondered for how long she had been there.

Damian didn’t move from his spot for a while, glaring at the doorway that the doctor had gone through. “Damian, don’t worry, Leslie is a real miracle worker. I don’t trust a lot of people but she’s definitely in that short list.” He said to the child and Damian immediately eased his posture.

He looked like a kicked puppy before he squared his shoulders again and headed for the bed. He undressed quietly and crawled under the covers with a content sigh.

Jason walked towards the door of the hospital room, closed it and then turned off the lights. “I’m going to take a quick shower, Damian. I’ll be right back.” He said and Damian grunted in response.

He took a quick shower, which felt amazing. Water was a rare resource and he preferred not spilling it for showering. He noticed he didn’t have any clean clothing so he made a mental note to ask Leslie for some tomorrow. 

As he stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards his designated sleeping spot for tonight he could hear Damian muttering, “Jason, can I sleep with you tonight?”

The man was a bit taken aback, Damian almost never called him by his name and the request itself was out of character, but he understood what Damian was going through right now. Hell, Jason himself was worried beyond believe but Damian needed the support of someone close more than Jason did. Jason had already lost so much during his life. It was a surprise to him that he still managed to feel things.

“Of course buddy. I’ll be right next to you.” He said as he carefully settled himself on the hospital bed beside his ward. Damian scooted aside for him as much as he could. It was a big bed but Jason was a big man so it wasn’t ideal but he would make-do. It wasn’t like he got requests like this every day.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason remembered it clearly, the day he fell.

Jason wasn’t the first archangel in history that had been cast down to the ninth circle of hell by the counsel of angels for interfering with human affairs but that didn’t make the ordeal any easier. He had been warned before due to the difficulty with his temper, recklessness, and self-control, and the fact that he frequently disobeyed direct orders. The reprimand this time around had to be stricter, according to the council. As punishment they decided to chain him in ice for four centuries, believing that would help him obtain inner peace and find the right path.

It took him a while after the fall to gather his bearings. For days he didn’t understand what had happened. He had been shocked and lost but once reality set in he had screamed and trashed for days. The trashing didn’t help, the chains kept him in place and the ice just grew back the moment he managed to break it.

Eventually, he gave up, four centuries wasn’t that long anyway if he thought about it.

After a while a being that called itself Satan came to him. He seemed strangely familiar to Jason but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Satan was ethereal in every sense of the word, he was beautiful and his energy was nothing like Jason had seen before. While the being reminded him of an angel, Jason was quite sure Satan was more than that.

Satan was the only other being in the ninth circle but unlike Jason he was not frozen in ice. He could walk around freely and this made the angel very wary of the male. The black-haired angel was reluctant to talk to the man but he quickly realized that Satan was getting help and information from someone on the outside. The more he talked to Satan the more he understood that the being was dangerous.

Satan was the master of deceit and trickery, Jason started calling him the Serpent for his smooth words which seemed to please the beautiful being.

Jason had tried for many years to stop the voices and torture, which was more than occasionally sexual in nature, from getting to him but Satan was persistent and cunning. Jason was strong, held onto the belief that Bruce and the other angels were waiting for him to come back. However, Satan knew exactly what to say to break the angel’s will bit by bit until even Jason wasn’t able to withstand the growing grief, self-loathing and anger he felt thanks to Satan’s words.

The torture and sweet-talking continued for a century until finally the devil brainwashed Jason into believing that heaven had abandoned him. He would be chained for all eternity not just for four centuries. He had been replaced and nobody would come to safe him as everyone had already forgotten about him.

Satan forced Jason to believe that the council was scared of Jason and his power, the punishment was the perfect way to get rid of him without anyone realizing. The council of angels were the true villains with Bruce at their head. His mentor hadn’t even come to defend him during the trial. The devil told him and showed him how Bruce had simply replaced him with a different angel and his brothers and sisters had easily accepted this fact.

“Say, _my_ _love_ , how about we pay them back for their betrayal? You and me against the world, what do you say?” Satan whispered with his wicked smile as he stroked Jason’s face possessively and sealed his angel’s lips with his sinful ones. The fallen angel, lost and broken, finally accepted.

Jason would never forgive Bruce, he would never forgive any of them. Satan with the help of the demon Spoiler helped Jason break free from his prison. Spoiler enforced Jason’s distorted perception of heaven abandoning him thanks to her hallucinogenic powersand manipulated him into taking over hell. They assembled an army of demons and eventually reached heaven thanks to Jason’s powers as an archangel.

It was a long and bloody battle until Jason came to his senses. Standing over the dozen unmoving bodies of his kind while choking his beat-up older brother, who was clawing at the bigger angel’s hand desperately and whispering his name over and over, finally made Jason realize what he had done. He had let evil manipulate him and sided with the enemy, one that wished to destroy everything he stood for as an archangel.

He had never wanted it to come to this.

He was covered in blood, his once pure white wings stained crimson because of the slaughter. He expected Bruce to punch him when the older angel lunged for him from the sky. Bruce was bigger and stronger than him and easily toppled Jason over, making him drop Dick’s body to the ground to protect himself. The other archangel coughed and wheezed but crawled a safe distance away from the fight, trying to gather himself.

They wrestled on the ground, both trying to gain the upper hand.

Anger and grief slithered beneath Jason’s skin like a poisonous snake and he bared his teeth at Bruce, spreading his wings out aggressively. “You did this to me!” He exclaimed accusingly.

He noticed how all the fight drained from Bruce and how he recoiled, slowly standing up. Jason sat up and they both stared at each, different emotions passing between them in that moment before Bruce finally said one thing Jason had never expected him to say, “I’m sorry.”

Jason looked at him in disbelief. Bruce … was sorry?

“You left me to rot in hell for over a century. Tell me, Bruce, is this the inner peace you wished me to obtain? Have I found the right path?” He hissed. He was feeling so much at the moment that he couldn’t stop himself from shaking.

“It’s not too late. We can fix this … together.” Bruce said calmly, holding out his hand for Jason to take.

It felt like Jason’s brain was having a short-circuit. He felt lost, broken, guilty, useless, he felt so many things when he looked at Bruce. He couldn’t bring himself to calm down or take the offered hand so he hung his head and wings in defeat.

Bruce retracted his hand slowly and reached for his communication device. Jason was so lost in his head that he didn’t register Satan appearing behind him before it was too late.

“Jason!” Bruce screamed as he tried to reach his ward in time but it was too late.

Jason howled in pain, it felt like a part of his being had been ripped from him and that wasn’t entirely wrong. With one clean cut the devil had cut his wings off.

“You don’t get to leave me, Jason. You’re _mine_.” Satan hissed angrily. “Angels that break their word get their wings cut off-“ The serpent seemed to ponder about something before adding, “but don’t worry, I’ll give you new, better ones, my love.” He cooed with a wicked laugh. “Now, Kon-El, be a good boy and kill daddy for me.” He added and a gigantic hellhound appeared besides him, growling at Bruce.

Jason had never seen Bruce like that, the moment Bruce laid eyes on Satan so many emotions passed his face. The one that would always stick with Jason was the pain in his mentor’s eyes as he whispered one name that Jason had never forgotten: _Timothy_.

_Tim._

Jason didn’t remember what happened after that, he was pretty sure he had fainted from the pain. Somehow he had ended up in the care of the Al Ghul demons after that, luckily (or unluckily) for him.

He woke up the moment his dream threw him into the Lazarus Pit and noticed how someone was struggling against him really hard. He quickly released Damian from the chokehold he had on the child.

“Todd! What in the name of Ra is wrong with you?” The child exclaimed angrily as he punched Jason in the biceps. “I’m never sleeping with you in one bed again!”

Jason smiled apologetically at the half-bred. “Sorry buddy, I just had a really bad dream.”

Damian looked at him warily with his glowing green eyes. “What was it about?”

The outcast scratched his head in thought before sighing. “The past.” He said quietly and then quickly adding, “How about we go get some fresh clothing and something to eat? We should also go check up on Cass.”

The child narrowed his eyes at Jason but left it at that.

 

* * *

 

“Dick, please listen to me-“ Stephanie was cut off by a hand and a glare aimed her way.

“No, _you_ listen, demon, Leslie might have taken you in but if you think I’m so stupid to believe you again then I’ve got bad news for you.” The angel said angrily, dropping a sack of flour that he had been carrying to the ground.

He brushed his hands off the dust but while doing so didn’t break eye contact with Stephanie even once. The people passing by were looking at them worriedly but left them alone.

“I can’t believe you just dare waltz up to me as if nothing happened.” He continued with a huff. “Or wait, wait, maybe you think if you tell me this then suddenly you’ll be forgiven and we will all walk out of here hand in hand and tell everyone that the infamous Spoiler is now siding with the angel army!” He laughed without humour, the thought was just that ridiculous, Dick looked at her with a cruel twist of the mouth, “What do you think _he_ will do to you if he finds out?”

Stephanie glared at him and threw on her own twisted smile, two could play the game after all. “Oh? What’s that? You’re threatening me with _him_? I could easily tell him where you are-“ She smirked, “What do you think he will do to all these people, to _you_?”

Dick bared his teeth at her, “I will take you down with me, whatever it takes.”

She believed him when he said that and her demeanour changed from aggressive to hopeless. It was just in her nature to be this way but that didn’t mean that she didn’t regret everything that had happened. As many others, she had been tempted and now not a day passed by when she didn’t think about what she had done, or worse, what she could have done to prevent it.

“I’m not asking for your forgiveness or your trust, I know I don’t deserve either but-“ She looked at him hopefully, “please, please, listen to me this once, I know what I saw. This could change _everything._ ”

The angel didn’t look fully convinced, he pushed Stephanie aside as he resumed his work. He was unloading a delivery of fresh flour from the truck.

“Richard, I beg you, you won’t lose anything by just going there to take a look.” The demon continued desperately, “Even if I am lying, you have nothing to lose, it’s right around the corner, hell you can even ask Leslie before going.” Dick turned to look at her, “Please.” She whispered.

Dick sighed and brushed aside the sweaty black hair that was sticking to his face. “What do you think will happen if I go?” He finally said, after a while of awkward silence. “Hey, Jason, long time no see! Remember that time you tried to kill me and almost managed to?” Dick spat out angrily, “What exactly do you want to change, Stephanie?”

The blonde looked at him with wide eyes.

“I thought angels were supposed to be fair and forgiving.” She whispered without looking at Dick.

The angel scoffed, “Yeah well times have changed, _demon_ , get over yourself.” With that the angel turned and stormed away.

 

* * *

 

"I’m not eating this.” Damian said in outrage, looking at the rabbit meat on his plate as if it was a piece of slime.

Jason sighed and put his own plate down. “Damian, listen I understand how you feel about this but we don’t have much of a choice, you have to eat.” He said, trying to sound strict.

“I. Am. Not. Eating. This.” The child challenged, shoving the plate further away with his feet. “It’s outrageous that you suggest I do.”

“Why?” Jason questioned in exasperation, “it’s already dead, you won’t bring it back by being a brat and it’s good for you.”

“I refuse to eat the meat of this poor creature.”

The older man covered his face with his hands and growled. He knew that it was impossible to convince Damian to eat meat, the child loved animals more than anything else in the world.

“Ok, what do you want to eat then?” He finally gave in after a while, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Pudding.” The little brat said as a matter of fact.

“That’s not food, Damian.”

“Yes, it is.” The child challenged.

Jason glared at the child but before he could say anything to prove that he was a bad caretaker, Leslie walked in. She was holding a plate of pasta in her hands.

“I see that you’ve settled in nicely.” The older woman said with a smile and sat down next to Jason on the couch.

It was a bit awkward for Jason but he did his best to conceal this.

“Yes, thank you for the clean clothes.” He started before adding, “Actually, thank you for everything, Leslie.”

He meant it. Jason was really grateful to Leslie for what she had done.

He noticed that Leslie was looking at Damian and Damian was looking at Leslie. It seemed like they both were scanning each other.

Suddenly Leslie held out the plate for Damian to take. She smiled at him.

“Want to trade? This is spaghetti with tomatoes.”

The child looked at her warily, and then looked to Jason for help. Jason nodded at him and Damian picked up his own plate and handed it to Leslie.

“Thank you, Damian.” She said and the child looked at her strangely. “This is what you should say when you are grateful to someone.” The doctor explained to the child.

The child kept looking at her in confusion then looked to Jason and then focused back on the doctor. Things seemed to click in place in his head after a while.

He looked to the ground and shuffled his feet.

“Thank you.” He finally whispered softly.

Jason could see how the blush was rising to Damian’s pointy ears. It was so endearing that Jason couldn’t stop himself from twisting the child in a headlock and ruffling his hair.

Damian sputtered and struggled, screaming, “Unhand me you ugly gremlin!” as Jason cooed at him and called him cute.

Leslie laughed wholeheartedly at the display and for a moment Jason remembered what it felt like to be happy. The feeling didn’t last long as someone stepped into the room.

Jason’s smile slowly faded as he took in the person that had entered.

He felt how ice spread though his body like needles and how his heart started hammering in his chest loudly. It was quite a shock for Jason as he had not expected to meet Dick again, especially under these circumstances.

The other angel looked the same as ever but Jason could feel the change. He could feel it in the way that Dick was looking at him. The other angel looked as shocked as Jason.

Jason could feel how Damian struggled to get free of his hold and how Leslie had tensed up next to him.

“Dick-“ Leslie started but Dick didn’t let her finish.

“When I was told _you_ were here I thought she was lying to me, another list to get under my skin-“ The angel said in disbelief, “but what do you know, you’re here in the flesh, alive and well.”

Jason didn’t know what to say so he just gawked at his older brother.

Dick smirked dangerously, “What? Cat got your tongue? Did the day finally come when you have nothing to say?”

“Richard.” Leslie warned the angel.

Dick clicked his tongue in annoyance when Jason still didn’t’ answer him.

“And what is all this charade?” Dick said with a frown, referring to the two children.

Damian growled at Dick but Jason pushed him back into the couch with his hand. This seemed to spike the archangel’s attention.

“Don’t tell me they’re yours.” Dick said in disbelief, narrowing his eyes.

Jason knew why Dick would be upset about such a thing. They might have called each other brothers but angels weren’t actually related to each other. Many years ago they were more than brothers, he still loved Dick.

 “What do you want, Dick?” Jason said warily. “Why have you come here? If it’s an apology you want then know that I am sorry for everything that has happened but the past is the past.”

“The past is the past?” Dick repeated angrily. “Then how come the past is still out there trying to end all of us? You haven’t even tried to fight him after that time. You won’t even join us.”

Jason scoffed in disbelief, “Do you even hear yourself? I’m not sure where it would be worse for me, getting captured by Tim or be with the angel army.” He laughed at how ridiculous both options were, “Who are you kidding? Maybe you and Bruce would take me back but don’t you for a minute think that the rest will forgive me as easily. Is that what you want? More opposition?”

The other male glared at his brother. “So that’s all there is to you, you only every cared about yourself. Always tried to save your own hide.”

It felt like a knife had been stabbed right into his heart. So that’s what Dick thought this had been all about? Did he think that Jason cared about himself? If Dick had known how many times Jason had tried to end his own life, if he knew what Tim would make him do if he managed to capture him- if he knew that Jason had no other choice but to disappear. If it wasn’t for Talia, if not for Damian and Cassandra he wasn’t sure what he would have become.

He looked into Dick’s eyes, trying to find something, _anything_ that would put him at ease. All he saw was anger, lost hope and a time he would never get back.

He sighed and looked to the ground. “These children are Bruce’s.”

Jason heard the startled sound that Leslie made and felt how Damian tensed up. He didn’t dare look up at Dick but he felt the air shift in the room. He wasn’t sure if Dick would attack him but he wouldn’t blame the other angel if he did.

“Damian-“ He cleared his throat before proceeding, “he’s half demon, half angel.”

 

* * *

 

It had been a few days after he dropped the bomb. Cassandra’s condition had luckily stabilized and she had woken up. She was really happy to see Jason and her brother.

Unfortunately, Damian seemed to have developed a grudge against Jason. The older man was pretty sure it was because Jason had never told him about his father. Because of this Damian had developed some kind of alliance with Dick, who was more generous with giving Damian the information he wanted.

Jason believed it was all to spite him, he wasn’t ready to confess that Damian just seemed to genuinely like Dick. 

Cassandra too seemed to have taken a liking to Dick going by the way she constantly asked where the other man was and when he would visit.

The fact that the children liked the other archangel wasn’t as frustrating as realizing that he had a choice to make. Jason knew that he would have to part ways with them eventually and this was probably for the best, he knew Dick would take good care of them. He just wasn’t ready for the hurt he was currently feeling. He was also not looking forward to telling his younger companions about his plan of leaving them behind.

He was sitting on the roof, looking out over Toronto and contemplating all this when he noticed how Dick came to sit next to him.

Neither man said a thing for a while and they just sat there enjoying the peaceful moment. Dick was the one to break the silence.

“They really look up to you.” He simply said.

Jason dared to look at the other angel’s face and saw how Dick smiled at him cheekily. Jason felt his heart hammer in his chest as they looked at each other. It almost felt like before.

“You know, I really wanted to hate you, blame you for everything that had happened-“ Dick continued, the smile dropping from his face, “but I just couldn’t. I knew it was wrong, the way they punished you-“ he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes in grief, “I can’t believe everyone thought it would benefit you, you were always like a flame after all.” He laughed as he recalled how Jason was back in their younger days.

Jason listened attentively, it wasn’t every day they got to talk about their past in a peaceful manner.

“But who could have ever thought it would turn out like this?” Dick stated simply. “Who could have ever thought that our little brother turned into _that_?”

Jason knew what Dick was referring to. He felt a pang of grief and guilt in his chest.

He remembered another time, he remembered little Tim. He had always been the smartest of them all. While Dick and Jason always got into trouble, Tim had been the favourite. Jason remembers how shy Tim was, how he used to blush when Jason paid him attention. How Tim would marvel at the way Dick twirled in the air like an acrobat and spread his too fluffy wings in excitement.

Jason also remembered how one day Tim had just disappeared. The council never told them what had happened and they had at some point forgotten.

Back then he wondered how he could have forgotten something so important to him. He knew now – heaven was good at manipulating her soldiers after all.

Tim hadn’t been a simple causality in battle, the Joker had targeted him on purpose. Joker had been hell-bent on hurting Bruce in a way that nobody had before. It just didn’t go as planned as Tim proved better than a simple means to take revenge.

The demon king had created a monster and had suffered for it.

Jason shuddered as he realized that Tim had tried to do the same to Jason, make him into a monster.

He had let Tim win twice now, the first time heaven fell, the second time - Jason had let him go.

“I still think about it every day, how I failed him.” Jason whispered.

Dick looked at Jason and smiled sourly, “How _we_ failed him.”

“Yeah but you weren’t the one that _could_ have ended it all.” Jason said rubbing his hands together in frustration. “You should have seen his eyes, Dick, he wanted to die-“ He closed his eyes, “I couldn’t do it.”

A heavy silence fell over them.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to do it now.” Jason whispered softly but he was certain the other angel had heard him by the way he tensed up.

After a while Dick spoke, “I’m going back to Bruce and I’m taking Cassandra and Damian with me.”

Jason grimaced at the information, it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it coming but actually hearing it was hard.

The other man signed. “I think it will be safer for _all_ of us.” He tried.

Unfortunately, Jason didn’t seem to catch on so he repeated himself, “ _All_ of us.”

The cogs in Jason’s head started turning before he spoke, “Wait, you want me to go with you?”

Dick lifted one of his eyebrows in question. “You have a better idea? Do you think that the kids will just accept you leaving them?” He huffed. “I think Damian will tie you up and drag you with us if you even try suggesting leaving.”

Jason laughed wholeheartedly at the prospect of that happening. The brat would definitely put up a fight.

Dick smiled, it had been ages since he had seen Jason, ages since he had seen him smile. It was a very nice feeling and the older archangel had the urge to kiss Jason on his cute little nose like he used to do.

He cleared his throat to stop his thoughts from wandering and noticed how Jason was looking at him.

He scowled at the younger man, as if he would make it that easy for Jason. The man would have to earn his affection, he could start by grovelling and kissing Dick’s feet.

Dick never blamed Jason for what happened. How could he? They were the ones who hadn’t been watching him to begin with, they left him all alone for so many years. Dick was angry though. He was angry and disappointed because Jason hadn’t come to him, Dick would have done anything to help him but it seemed like Jason didn’t trust him. Instead Jason had tried facing everything alone and had made their relationship very complicated because of the choices he had made.

Fifty years ago Jason had sparred Tim. He had been so close to killing him, Jason’s hand twisted around Tim’s neck, teeth barred and his sword ready to pierce through the broken heart.

Instead Jason had simply let him go.

 

* * *

 

Jason startled awake as he felt something rippling through the air. It was a bad feeling, one he knew all too well.

After he and Dick had parted ways he had made his way back to the hospital room. They had decided to leave in the morning, once the children had gotten a good night of sleep.

He blinked his eyes to adjust to the dark and noticed how Damian was standing by the window.

“Damian?” He said softly.

Glowing green eyes turned back to look at him. He could see how Damian had puffed out his black feathers.

The child didn’t say anything as he turned back to the window.

“Shit.” Jason cussed loudly as he jumped up from the couch and gathered all their belongings. In the process he woke up Cassandra, who rubbed her eyes grumpily.

“I want to sleep, Jay.” She sobbed sleepily.

“I know, princess, but we really have to go.” He said pulling her out of the bed and dressing her warmly in the speed of lighting.

When they were finally ready he turned to Damian. “Damian, are you waiting for a special invitation or something?” He said in exasperation.

“I’m not scared of him.” Damian huffed, pulling his nose up in defiance. “I can take him.”

“I’m really not good at handling this shit.” The archangel muttered as he grabbed the boy by his coat and easily lifted him over his shoulder.

Cassandra giggled as Damian struggled and cussed loudly. He hit Jason in the chin with his elbow and Jason growled loudly.

“If you keep struggling I will tie you up.” He threatened.

Jason knew that Damian had narrowed his eyes as he hissed, ‘ _I would like to see you try, stupid goose_ ’, but the boy stopped struggling.

They startled the nurses on duty as they ran past them and received a lot of ‘hey where are you going?’, ‘hold on!’ and the likes as they made it to the exit.

It wasn’t a surprise that Dick was waiting for them outside. He was still wearing his pyjamas and if Jason wasn’t focused on how ridiculous the superman themed attire looked he would have marvelled at Dick’s wings. They were beautiful as always, polished magnificent white feathers with a midnight blue undertone shining brightly under the moonlight.

“So pretty.” Cassandra said, her eyes twinkling brightly.

Jason could also hear Damian click his tongue and mutter something about angels being too flashy but he decided to ignore the two for now.

“It is ridiculous how fast information travels.” Dick said.

“Well what can I say, I’m hard to miss.” Jason said, trying to ease the atmosphere but only earning an annoyed role of the eyes from Dick and a fist to his upper back from Damian.

Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion. It was unexpected and Jason could feel his heart hammer in his chest as he felt a familiar energy. He couldn’t move, frozen on the spot. He could vaguely hear screaming and felt the struggle on his side but his mind didn’t register what was being said or what was happening.

It all went so quickly, one moment Cassandra was in his arms, the next moment she was gone.

“What a cute little angel.” Someone cooed from the side, a dark figure twirling Cassandra around in his arms, squeezing her chubby cheek playfully. “I guess it was worth the wait.”

Cassandra didn’t seem to understand what exactly had happened but she looked at the man with big frightened eyes.

When the stranger faced them, Jason was certain of the identity. Tim looked the same as he had so many years ago. He was dressed completely in black, the colour bringing out his light complexion and his bright blue eyes. His face looked as youthful as ever, refined features edging towards feminine. A cloud of darkness, a shadow too big and dark to be his, surrounded Tim.

What had seemingly changed was that their little brother had seemingly learned a few new tricks. Jason had not expected any of this to happen so fast and without his knowing. He had at least expected to see something, _anything_ , coming.

The only thing he could think of was that Tim had become stronger and he didn’t like it one bit.

Damian struggled at Jason’s side furiously, screaming at the older man to let him go.

“The other one really reminds me of you, Jason.” Tim said thoughtfully, “You never knew when to pipe down either.”

Neither Dick nor Jason said anything. They both silently observed, Jason keeping an extra secure grip around Damian.

Tim narrowed his eyes.  

“What’s this? So many years have passed and you don’t even seem fit to great me?” Satan questioned, his neutral tone concealing a deeper emotion. “Or did I perhaps interrupt something?” He added, pursing his lips.

“Let her go, Tim.” Dick demanded.

Tim hummed at that and looked Cassandra in the eyes innocently as if looking for her approval.

“I don’t think so.” He finally said hugging her head to his chest and stroking through her hair with his long fingers. “Besides, I don’t think you’re in a position to demand anything from me.” He said looking at Dick, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “I could have destroyed this city and everything in it with the snap of my fingers.”

“Then why haven’t you?” Jason growled, tired already of the sadistic mind games.

The fallen angel genuinely smiled at the reaction. “Well this seemed to be more interesting.”

He then kissed Cassandra on the crown of her head and looked Jason straight in the eyes, “After all, it seems like there is finally something that you care about.”

Jason did not like where this was going, he could feel something collapse inside of him at the thought.

How much did Tim actually know?

He couldn’t fight Tim while he had Cassandra. The only thing he could do-

“Let the children leave the city with Jason. I will surrender myself to you.” Dick said.

Both Tim and Jason looked equally surprised at the proposition.

“No, Dick, what are you doing?” Jason asked desperately, stepping closer to the other angel. “I will-“

Dick held up his hand to shut up his younger brother.

Satan looked at both of them with narrowed eyes, seemingly calculating the situation.

“Well I didn’t expect this.” Tim said, cocking his head to the side. “I actually wanted to be greedy and take the both of you,” He shrugged, “But since you’re both so eager to sacrifice yourself for the other-“ The fallen angel seemed to ponder on what to do before smirking, “I’m at a loss here, Damian, will you help me out?” He asked cruelly.

Jason startled at that, how the hell did Tim know Damian?

“Leave him out of this!” Jason exclaimed angrily.

“Oh Jason, how I love it when you’re desperate and angry-“ The dark angel said, “but you should really know by now that I always get what I want.” As he said that he snapped his fingers and Jason could feel how the weight at his side disappeared.

Wide-eyed he observed how Damian appeared at Tim’s side. Damian looked as confused as both Dick and Jason felt.

What the hell kind of power did Tim obtain? Jason was worried about what exactly Tim could do and why he was toying with them.

“Now, Damian, this is the deal - I will let you and your sister go but you have to make a very, _very_ important choice.” Tim said with a dramatized voice, as if he was a teacher scolding a child, “Choose wisely, someone who has been protecting you like a father or someone who you barely know but will bring you to your _real_ father.”

Tim always loved to play dirty mind games, he would drive his victim crazy by doing so and force them to do horrible things. He rarely enjoyed simply killing someone, he liked the process of breaking someone’s spirit.

The boy looked at a loss of words, staring at Jason and Dick with wide scared eyes - For all his bravado before, he now looked like a deer in the headlights.

Tim hummed and the shadow behind him started moving dangerously. 

Damian’s eyes shot to the shadow and then to Cassandra. He could hear how his sister had started sobbing quietly.

If only he had been more powerful-

Defeated he cast his eyes down to the ground, was this really the only way?

The child closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He whispered something but it was so soft that almost nobody seemed to hear. Jason was sure that Tim had heard as he saw how the corners of his estranged brother’s mouth twitched upwards. It seemed like he had won another battle.

“Hm? I didn’t hear that, child, could you please repeat it?” The fallen angel asked sweetly.

Damian glared up at him defiantly and Tim smiled back at him.

“Jason.”

 

* * *

 

Tim kissed Jason’s naked shoulder affectionately as the older cried out, the sound slipping from his bleeding lips unintentionally. Above him he could hear an animalistic growl followed by an especially hard and deep thrust that had him gasp.

He could hear the rattling of the chains that Tim had forced him to put around his neck and wrists. Jason absolutely loathed the sound but Tim said the chains were unbreakable and so far Jason believed him.  

“No matter how much I love you, Jason, I won’t forgive you so easily.” Tim cooed as he stroked down Jason’s spine with his finger. “You’re going to have to work for it, _long_ and _hard_.” He whispered sensually into Jason’s ear and Jason had to stop himself from moaning as that damn hound hit just the right spot that made him see stars.

Of course Tim wouldn’t make it so easy, pain and hate was something Jason could easily endure and Tim knew that. Hurting Jason would just stir up his flame. Now, making Jason hate himself because of pleasure and want-

Tim smirked and grabbed Jason by his hair roughly.

“If you beg me I’ll make you only mine.”

“Fuck. You.” Jason wheezed out as best as he could with the strain on his neck.

His brother made a disapproving noise and shoved Jason’s face down into the mattress.

“Kon-El, you can have your way with him.”

The hellhound smirked at his king, lifting up the deviant angel’s hips higher, creating a painful arch that let his massive dick slide in even deeper. He didn’t give the angel any time to adjust as he picked up his pace and shoved his dick in deeper and harder than before.

Tim marvelled in the way that Jason’s body arched and the way the he could see how Kon-El’s dick now prodded and slid alongside Jason’s muscled stomach with every thrust. 

He could feel how Jason was struggling against his hand and decided to twist his head to the side so he was now facing his captor. He could feel his arousal spike up after so many years of nothing- Jason looked up at him defiantly with his beautiful aquamarine eyes, his long black lashes wet with tears but refusing to cry. There was a scowl on his kissable plump lips, abused and red from his own blood.

Tim smiled at him affectionately and kissed him on the lips softly.

“Oh Jason, I’m so happy to have you back.” He whispered, licking the lips of his victim obscenely.

He knew Jason would bite him if he shoved his tongue into the older angel’s mouth so he stopped there. Instead he snapped his fingers and his shadow came to life. Jason noticed this, his eyes darting to the bed, and made a panicked noise as the shadow appeared underneath him and lifted him up.

It was as if a body had materialized and was now beneath him, holding him, and it was way bigger than he liked.

Kon-El stopped moving as he adjusted to the new height. He looked at his lord in question but Tim didn’t pay him any attention as he looked Jason in the eyes intently.

“All you have to do is give yourself to me completely, Jason.” He said as he kissed Jason on the forehead.

“Don’t.” Jason protested weakly as he felt the shadow grab him by the hips roughly.

It was the worst feeling he had ever experienced, the hands felt weird and cold on his body. He could feel his whole body protesting, he started shivering and he could feel the panic rise. This thingwas not supposed to touch him, it was too dark and vile and Jason feared what he was feeling.

He could feel how the shadow pulled his hips down and how Kon-El shoved his cheeks apart with his now free hands. Jason felt his heart hammering in his chest, he had expected a lot from Tim but not sexual torture. Jason had never expected Tim to let anyone else touch him - It only now occurred to him that a lot of things had changed.

The older angel gnashed his teeth in anger. He would never give in, he would endure whatever the other threw at him.

Jason could feel how something distorted and cold touched his stretched out hole. Kon-El’s dick was still sheathed deeply but the demon had stopped moving, giving Jason some space to breath and collect himself.

He took a deep shuddering breathe and noticed how Tim looked at him. He had seen this look once before, the younger looked lost and confused as if he wasn’t sure what he was doing. 

“Tim.” Jason whispered, snapping the demon out of his temporal paralysis.

Tim leaned in and rested his forehead against Jason’s.

“Jason.” He whispered sadly. “Please.”

Jason suddenly remembered the day he hadn’t killed Tim, it had been almost the same. He could see the old Tim, the smart and nice kid begging Jason to kill him. He could see the Tim that had been broken and that needed help. He saw someone who could be redeemed but who had never gotten a chance – he saw himself as he fought with Bruce.

Unlike Tim he had managed to break through.

Suddenly everything seemed so clear to him.

“Tim, make them go away.” He demanded.

Tim looked at him with wide eyes, searching Jason for any sign of betrayal or a ploy.

After a moment of nothing he snapped his finger and Jason dropped to the bed with a groan. His ass suddenly felt way too empty, the muscles stretched out uncomfortably but he was _really_ glad that the shadow was gone.

Jason moved to sit up, those damn chains rattling again.

His little brother didn’t move a muscle as his eyes followed Jason like a hawk. The older huffed at the lack of trust and summoned his wings. Tim didn’t say anything as he took in the majestic crimson wings.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for cutting off my wings-“ The older angel started with a scowl. “But look, it turns out even these can get fixed.” He said as he batted his wings to underline his point.

Tim remained quiet, observing.

Jason sighed, “Look, what I’m trying to say is that everything can be fixed in this world, even you.” He realized that the way he had phrased it could sound offensive but he really couldn’t care less, if he didn’t say it then who would? “I _see_ you, Tim.” He said as honestly as he could. "I see that somewhere beneath this twisted persona there is someone who is broken and needs help, someone who has been abandoned and never given a second chance.”

He gently grabbed Tim’s hand. “I see someone I miss and want to bring back.”

Jason realized a bit too late to what he had said out loud but the flabbergasted expression on Tim’s face was priceless.

He startled as tears started streaming down Tim’s face but apart from that no muscle moved on the younger’s face. The fallen angel brought his hand up slowly to his face, touching the tear carefully and looking at his hand in shock.

It seemed like Jason had triggered something in the other.

Tim hung his head down in defeat, his long hair covering his face.

Jason could see how Tim’s body convulsed. He silently observed as he held his brother’s smaller hand.

“Jason.” Tim whispered after a while.

Jason framed Tim’s face with his calloused hands carefully and guided the younger to look at him. His brother’s face was swollen and wet from crying and he looked defeated.

Tim refused to look at him, averting his eyes.

Jason leaned in and kissed Tim’s face softly, his cheeks, his eyelids and then his lips. He was afraid to break the moment, it felt as if none of it was real.

After a bit of pushing from Jason’s side, Tim slowly circled his arms around the older man, combing his fingers through the blood red feathers.

Jason did the same, he embraced Tim’s smaller form with his, bending his wings to cover the both of them, hoping that he could shield them from the world, shield Tim from all the evil.

Or perhaps he did it to shield the world from Tim.

As he hugged Tim, Jason thought about the future. Jason hoped that someday the world would be a better place – a kind, forgiving and peaceful place where all of them could be together. He wished for a world where Damian and Cassandra could grow up as children instead of warriors, a world different from the one that Tim had grown up in.

He smiled at Tim and his little brother shyly smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but all my fics turn into some kind of porn laced with a bittersweet love story. I really wanted to write a bad fic for once but I guess I can't. Shoot me.  
> For those people hoping for the double penetration - not today homies, not today. And for those people hoping for Tim to actually be a twisted evil bitch till the end – the open ending is on purpose. ;)


End file.
